


let me save you, hold this rope

by guanlinies (cherryseungmni)



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, OR IS IT, Text Messages, hmmmmm, others are just mentioned sry, platonic baejin & daehwi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-04 07:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13359327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryseungmni/pseuds/guanlinies
Summary: jinyoung, and his sad thoughts; things that keep daehwi awake at night.or,365 days of daehwi texting jinyoung updates about anything, hoping he'd reply again.





	let me save you, hold this rope

**Author's Note:**

> i'm (once again) procrastinating so here's a sad fic i'd like to share with you guys!! this is actually my first time writing for deephwi so um, yeah, i hope i did them some justice. ily all ♡
> 
> (title taken from trade mistakes by panic! at the disco)

_january 24, 2018_

_2.34 pm_

**baejin**  
hwi  
i need you  
please

 **hwi hwi**  
yes henlo  
what is it

 **baejin**  
i wanna die

_2.40 pm_

**baejin**  
hwi?  
ugh, nevermind  
i thought you'd be able to help  
but you're just like everyone else

 **hwi hwi**  
wh—?  
what  
youngie what are u talking abt  
why do u want to die  
who's everyone else

 **baejin**  
you know what  
no  
nevermind  
you won't be able to help anyway  
if i didn't know any better, you'd just stop me

 **hwi hwi**  
wha—  
youngie, of course i'd stop u  
you're my best friend  
i don't want to lose u, jinyoung  
i care abt u too much to let u die, ya kno  
whatever u're going thru, tell me  
please  
youngie~

_2.53 pm_

**hwi hwi**  
youngie?  
u still ther?  
,,jinyoung  
dude,,,  
you're scaring me oh god  
come back  
...  
pls  
;^(

**Author's Note:**

> send me memes on tumblr @[sumbakkokjil](https://sumbakkokjil.tumblr.com) or on twitter @[IaiguanIins_](https://twitter.com/IaigaunIins_) (the l's are capital i's)!!


End file.
